1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for providing a collapsible and portable manger for use in feeding horses, livestock, and other animals customarily fed grains, hays, grass feeds, and specially prepared feeds which are used with rumenoid animals. The manger is designed to be easily transported, assembled and placed in position by one person. It is also designed for easy disassembly into a collapsed storage position wherein it is flat and takes a minimum of space so as to be convenient for transport in the storage compartments of a livestock trailer or for hanging from a travel rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mangers for the feeding of grains, hay and other feeds to livestock has been a continuing practice since the domestication of animals at the beginnings of civilization. The manger is a convenient apparatus for monitoring the amount of feed being fed to the animal, eliminating waste and spoilage caused by the animal stepping on the feed, allowing for the convenient feeding of small grains such as rolled oats, and for prohibiting the animal from becoming too selective in which portions of the feed it chooses to eat.
Mangers are particularly useful in confinement situations such as small corrals and stalls, both indoors and exposed to the weather. Most permanent corral facilities and stalls have incorporated into their permanent structure some type of manger arrangement. Mangers become particularly important with close confinement in that they usually provide a convenient means of presenting feed to the horse, cow or other livestock while minimizing the risk of getting kicked, stepped on or pushed against the wall or fence by the animal being fed. Typical manger devices provide for loading the feed into the manger from outside the stall, usually from behind or from a loft area above.
Problems develop when conventional manger facilities are not available as for example when horses are brought together for purposes of breeding or when an owner is traveling with his horse. Conventional manger facilities oftentimes are not available to those who are trail riding, attending horse shows, fairs, rodeos, parades, camping or hunting.
Also, sanitation and sterilization practices are nearly impossible when conventional manger facilities are used to treat infected or diseased horses.
A portable horse feeder has been developed in the past as is disclosed by M. O. Frazier, U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,382. However, such feeders are cumbersome and bulky to transport. This is especially true when traveling with a horse, since storage space can be, and usually is, severly limited.
3. Objects of the Invention
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a portable manger which can be easily assembled, without tools, for use in situations where conventional manger facilities are unavailable or unsuitable. Additionally, it is an object of this invention to provide a portable horse feeder which can be readily collapsed to a flat box adaptable for easy storage in a number of locations both within storage areas of a horse or livestock trailer or for hanging on the outside by use of clips and other fasteners.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a portable manger which can be easily cleaned and disinfected.